1. Field Of This Invention
This invention relates to a high-temperature and thermal-shock-resistant thermal insulating coating based on flame- or plasma-sprayed ceramic materials.
2. Prior Art
High temperature-resistant coatings based on zirconium dioxide and/or zirconium silicate and nickel-aluminum or nickel-aluminum-chromium alloys are known. During the production of such coatings, the concentration of the metal component is gradually changed from one layer to another so that the concentration of metal is lowest in the layer facing the heat source. The major drawback of such coatings is that they are limited in thickness, as the individual oxide or silicate-containing layers can only be sprayed on up to specific layer thicknesses. Furthermore, the thermal-shock-resistance of such coatings is not sufficient and decreases with an increasing number of layers. Therefore, their thermal insulating properties are not sufficient as such properties are dependent on thickness.